


Shiver

by halahan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Teacher/Student, but do i ever get my stuff beta'd really, canonverse, inspired by a dream, kind of cliché but who cares, no beta we die like men, not mine tho, platonic? maybe? it's ambiguous, that's literally it - Freeform, wrote this instead of my abundant amount of wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halahan/pseuds/halahan
Summary: “Lesson 1, lips.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> 샘/쌤 (seam) is short for 선생님 (sonsaengnim) meaning teacher but in a more 'relaxed' way, for students who are more comfortable with their teacher ([source](https://domandhyo.com/2017/06/how-to-say-teacher-in-korean.html))

Hongjoong stops mid-sentence, as the room plunges in pitch darkness.

“What’s going on?” Jongho says, quietly, as if talking loudly would make things go worse.

“Power outage I would say?” the older says, getting up from his desk chair, and extending his arms in front of it, taking slow steps until his hand hits the studio door. He pats around to the right, while from behind him a light appears – it’s the light of Jongho’s phone – helping him to find the switch he was looking for. However when he taps it, nothing happens. Hongjoong tugs it up and down but the light is still off. “Yeah, seems so.”

He picks up his own phone as a notification makes it ping, and quickly reads the text from the staff. “Power is down in the whole street, they said it shouldn’t take too long to fix. Maybe an hour or so.”

Jongho nods from where he’s sitting on the studio’s couch.

Right before this, Hongjoong had made him come to the studio to make him record a vocal guide – he was right in the midst of explaining what he wanted the song to sound like when his train of thought had been lost along with the light.

Hongjoong sighs, and tries the door handle but as with the light, nothing happens. Hongjoong frowns and tries again, but the door doesn’t budge. “Oh come on!” He mumbles, throwing his hands in the air before walking back to his chair and falling on it with a huff.

Jongho frowns – or at least Hongjoong can guess he’s frowning in the very minimal light. “It’s locked?”

“Yup.”

“Digital lock?”

“Yup.”

“Well fuck...”

“Yup!”

  
  


Staying in a small room for two hours isn’t usually that big of a deal for Hongjoong. However when in this said room the only thing he can usually do is produce music but unusually this room has no power so Hongjoong can’t produce anything – he hopes he has saved all his files – so unusually there is nothing to do. He can’t read a book because the only source of light – a small battery-powered lamp – isn’t very powerful, and then again he could go on his phone, right? But no, the battery was dead and Hongjoong had been keeping it on the charger until well, we know now. He’d put a little hope on Jongho’s phone but using his flashlight had drained the few minutes of power he had and they didn’t want to risk being unable to make a phone call.

But Hongjoong is lucky he’s not alone in the room, right? So there they were, Hongjoong and Jongho, sitting side by side of the studio couch, playing 21 questions. Well, more like every-question-we-can-think-of-until-we-can-leave-this-room.

It’s Jongho’s turn.

“What would you be doing if not an idol?”

It’s been half an hour already and they started running out of questions, throwing in the most random ones to ones they’ve already answered a thousand times in interviews and fansigns because it’s the only ones they can think of right now.

“Producer, movie director,” Hongjoong says, looking at the ceiling, “something in the artistic field for sure. You?”

“Something physical, probably a personal trainer or soccer player. Different kind of field.”

They laugh together at the pun, and it’s Hongjoong’s turn again.

“Uhhh… What’s your favorite color?”

“Hyung you asked that one like twice already.”

“Oh, right,” Hongjoong chuckles, before thinking more. He remembers high school parties where they’d play truth or dare and tries to go through the questions people would usually ask. “When– when did you have your first kiss?”

He’s met with silence. Did he not speak loud enough? The soundproof room kind of makes him lose sense of volume sometimes.

“Jongho?”

“I heard you I just...” He pauses before letting out a resigned sigh. “I haven’t really had my first kiss?”

“What?” It has nothing to do with their voice volume this time, and everything to do with Hongjoong being genuinely surprised.

“I don’t know I’ve just never really had the chance. In school I was too focused on grades to really care about b– about dating and stuff. And then I became a trainee so it was forbidden.”

Hongjoong turns, sitting on his heels so he can look at Jongho, who looks sheepish, his lips in a pout, but not ashamed.

“Don’t you ever want to like… Kiss someone?”

Jongho shrugs, turning his head towards the older. “I should? It’s not like I miss it since I’ve never tried, you know.”

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Try.”

“I mean– I’m not opposed to the idea but I have no one to kiss,” Jongho says with a sort of confused smile.

Hongjoong bites his lip, thinking about what he’s about to say. But hey, _fuck it_ , he’s too bored to just do nothing.

“You have me,” he says carefully. Jongho’s face grows even more confused, his brows knit together as his mouth opens a little, although he doesn’t seem to know what to say. Even if he did know, Hongjoong doesn’t let him say it as he continues, explaining. “I’m the leader and also your hyung, it’s my job to guide you and help you. So, if you want to try kissing, I’d be willing to teach you.”

Hongjoong gives him a sweet smile, and Jongho looks away for a moment, his pout the tell of intense thinking. When Jongho looks back at the leader, he returns the same smile, if just a little more shy. _It’s cute_ , Hongjoong thinks.

“Why not, then.”

“Really? You’re sure?” Hongjoong makes sure, his face probably looking far too serious for the situation. Better too careful than not enough.

Jongho nods and turns his body towards Hongjoong a bit more, resting his head on his hand as his elbow rests on the couch’s back. “So, _seam_ , how do we do this?”

Hongjoong chuckles at the honorific, and bats Jongho’s arm away. “Well first I guess we need to be closer than that.”

“You guess? Are you sure you’re qualified? Where’s your kissing diploma, hyung?”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and pats the space right in front of him. “Oh shush now, come here.”

“Yes, _seam_.” Jongho moves closer, sliding his knee under Hongjoong’s crossed leg. “And now?”

“Now please stop talking. It’s very instinctive, let yourself be guided along, alright?”

Jongho nods, and looks at Hongjoong in the eyes, waiting for his cue. The cue comes in the form of Hongjoong coming to touch his face lightly, his small hand cupping his jaw, thumb ghosting on his cheekbone. As Hongjoong has said, it’s very instinctive, and when he leans forward, Jongho leans with him, their lips meeting in the middle, softly.

Jongho waits for directions, immobile, until Hongjoong pulls back. He checks in the younger’s eyes, checks if he has any regrets, but it doesn’t look like it. Not at all, not when his eyes are so intense with anticipation now.

“Lesson 1, lips,” Hongjoong whispers before he pulls Jongho into the kiss again, this time prompting movement. As told, Jongho follows along and adapts to Hongjoong’s rhythm. A few times, Hongjoong corrects the younger’s head angle with his hand, but it looks like Jongho is a fast learner as quickly he finds the right ways to move, lips dragging with just enough pressure against his hyung’s.

Hongjoong breaks the kiss again and chuckles at the way Jongho leans forward with him, as if their lips were magnets, his teeth grazing Hongjoong’s lower lip. _How fitting_.

“Lesson 2, teeth,” Hongjoong says as Jongho looks up to his eyes through his lashes, “please use them carefully. Shocking teeth isn’t as sexy as books make it to be. It hurts.”

Jongho nods, licking his already reddened lips, not so patiently waiting for Hongjoong to continue the kiss. The older shows an example, adding a few bites here and there until Jongho gets the hang of it, doing the same thing. It’s going well until Hongjoong lets out a low sound, which makes Jongho bite a little harder. Hongjoong pulls back for the third time.

“Jongho, honey, I said careful,” he teases, before bringing fingers to his lips, checking for blood. Luckily, Jongho’s teeth haven’t broken skin – Hongjoong internally thanks Yunho for showing him this new brand of chapstick, which seems to do wonders.

“Sorry hyung,” Jongho breathes out, a small smile on his lips that hints he’s not that sorry about it.

“It’s alright,” Hongjoong replies. It’s not something he admits to anyone, usually keeping it to his partners, but Hongjoong quite likes biting. “Lesson 3, position. This isn’t the most comfortable one, you might have guessed it. People kiss standing up, lying down, upside down if you’re in Spider-Man, but not sitting down like this. My back is killing me. What solution do you offer for your poor hyung’s back?”

Jongho chuckles at Hongjoong’s playful speech. His arm, which until now had just been by his side, occasionally clutching the couch’s material, snakes around Hongjoong’s waist and pulls him closer so he sits on Jongho’s bent leg, his own on each side of his thigh. “Is this okay?” Jongho asks the leader, and gets a nod in response. His other hand – the one not holding Hongjoong’s hip – comes up to Hongjoong’s face, pushing locks of silver hair out of his eyes, and back down to rest on his neck.

This time, it’s Jongho that pulls Hongjoong back into the kiss, and Hongjoong braces himself on his shoulder and chest. He can feel Jongho’s heart under his palm, it’s strangely peaceful, unlike his that seems like it could beat out of its cage where Hongjoong has been keeping it hidden for long.

The new position allows them to deepen the kiss, and as Hongjoong sits a little closer he lets himself melt more into Jongho’s embrace. Just a little, but just enough to slightly lose his track of thought. He barely pulls back as he breathes out “tongue,” before he pushes Jongho’s lips apart with his tongue, licking at the inside of the younger's mouth. It’s warm, and soon Jongho’s tongue meets his. Hongjoong forgets the teaching in favor of pleasure as Jongho turns out to be naturally gifted (or was he lying about never having kissed anyone?). As Jongho bites his lip a bit harder again, making Hongjoong gasp and taking it as an opportunity to slide his tongue in again. Overwhelmed, Hongjoong sucks on it. It feels so good he just doesn’t feel like parting from the younger to speak, barely even doing it to breathe. His hand clutches Jongho’s shirt on his chest, and Jongho pulls him even closer, Hongjoong’s hipbone hitting Jongho’s stomach.

They kiss and they kiss and Hongjoong forgets how many times he mumbles directions to the younger, his words more personal demands than anything but Jongho obliges every time – and when it’s not words leaving his mouth it’s deep and breathy sounds that sound awfully similar to moans, sounds echoed by Jongho in a much lower tone. The two of them are surrounded by a warm haze, eyes closed, breaths short and hot against each other’s lips, hands holding each other so tight they’re probably leaving bruises.

There is a heaviness in Hongjoong’s stomach, like a hot stone pushing against his skin. He stops himself a second before rutting his hips against Jongho’s side. He pulls away, but Jongho chases after him, leaning forward and making Hongjoong lean back, until he speaks his name, making the younger pause.

“I think this is enough lessons for today,” Hongjoong whispers to avoid his voice breaking.

Jongho hums, and Hongjoong could bet he’s ready to disagree, but the lights suddenly turn back on and the younger pulls away too to look up. Which he instantly regrets as it hurts his eyes and he protects them with his hand with a hiss.

Hongjoong laughs at his antics. “Are you a vampire or what?”

“Oh shut, hyung,” Jongho groans, a small smile on his lips too as he rests his back against the couch. With the light back, Hongjoong can see how red and puffy his lips are. _I did that_ , he thinks for a moment, _we did that_ , before he chases the thought away and stands up to stretch his body to the ceiling before rubbing the Jongho-induced dizziness away from his face.

“Alright well,” Hongjoong sighs, “I guess you can take a short break while I start all of this over,” he gestures towards the computer and the various tech that is waking up again, “and then we can get back to the vocal guide. How does that sound?”

“Sounds right,” Jongho replies, standing up and reaching for the door handle, “I’ll bring you coffee back!”

“Ah, thank you Jongho!” Hongjoong chirps as he turns to his computer, typing his password in.

“Consider it payment for the hard work, _seam_! Looking forward to the next lesson.” The younger says as he closes behind him.

Hongjoong chuckles and shakes his head. _Next lesson_.

**Author's Note:**

> fraise had a [dream](https://twitter.com/illegalfriend/status/1250067235957354501?s=20), and i had a vision. wrote this in one take, this is purely self-indulgent (can u tell i like writing kissing scenes? because i do)  
> not 100% satisfied with the title if u have suggestions please send them my way ;;
> 
> talk to me i need more jongjoongist frens <3  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/92Iight)  
> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/alpacats)


End file.
